1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printer control performed in a network to which a plurality of printers are connected.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, printer control is performed in a network to which a plurality of printers are connected in such a manner that a network printer which is to perform a printing operation and a corresponding printer driver for converting print data received from an application program to a printer language are independently selected.
However, the above known type of printer control presents the following problems. If the printer language of a network printer which is to perform a printing operation does not match the printer language of the selected printer driver, the print data converted according to the printer language which does not fit the network printer is disadvantageously sent to the printer, thus causing incorrect character conversion, which prevents a correct printing operation. Further, if a network printer is newly connected to a network, it is necessary that a corresponding new printer driver be installed in each of the client computers on the network.
Accordingly, in view of the above-described background, it is an object of the present invention to achieve correct printing operations performed while printer languages for individual printers connected to a network are transparent to the user and also to eliminate the need for installing a printer driver into a client computer when a printer is newly connected to a network.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments with reference to the attached drawings.